The Land Before Time: Dino Agents Of The Crystal Gems Ep Preview
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: Previews of episodes.


Pearl POV

(Tysean, Amethyst & Pearl walks in the Agent Cave)

Tysean- Man, can't believe we're grounded! I'm twenty! I'm a fkin Adult! I don't need this!

Amethyst- But Garnet is older than the rest of us put together

Tysean- (In a Dull tone) Right. (In Reg. Tone), And she plays that same card over and over and over

Me- That's because you keep playing that same card over and over and over

(Tysean & Amethyst Turns at Pearl)

Tysean- You just don't know how to shut the Fk up, don't you?

Me- I'm only doing what's right because I love you

Tysean- Aww, don't pull on that bull crap! That game cards been played out and will it work, nope!

Me- What are you talking about?

Amethyst- Thanks to you, we're grounded! All we made was a small tiny little mistake (Makes the 'itty bitty' sign w/her fingers), and you go tell Garnet?! It was an accident!

Me- And another accident waiting to happen.

Tysean- Gee, you don't know how to have fun!

Me- I don't break the rules, I follow them.

Tysean- (In Stitch Voice) Blah! (Reg. Voice), I don't believe that!

Amethyst- Yeah, and neither do I!

Me- I love the both of you and I can't risk losing all of you over some stupid stuff that could hurt you.

Tysean- We can take care of ourselves now, Duh!

Amethyst- Yeah, Pearl when are you gonna Learn to lighten up?

Me- As I always say, there's a time and place for everything

Tysean- (To Self) Everything But.

Amethyst- You don't say that

Me- Yes I do!

Amethyst- You don't!

Me- I do

Tysean- I never heard you say Sht like that and I am not gonna hear you say Sht, now. C'mon Ame, let's go over there and talk since we're 'grounded' for tv.

Amethyst- Yeah, 'grounded!' [I was shocked by the way they were acting towards had to make a point because I wasn't gonna let them tell me what to do!]

Me- I can't Believe you!

Tysean- We can't believe YOU! You can't have fun for one minute left!

Me- Oh, I can have fun!

Amethyst- Yeah? Let's see this. {Seven second Silence}

Tysean- We're standing here in an empty cave, Pearl, you're just no fun. You're too responsible! You're- You're... You're a... party pooper!

Me- What is a, party pooper?

Amethyst- only the worst people who don't like to have fun and trashes the fun for everybody else, (In a Scary voice as she shape shifts her head as a fly's head; wiggles fingers), it's like a Virus!

Me- I don't know what that is, but I am no party pooper

Tysean- Well, you'd just proved it yourself. (Amethyst shape shifts back to normal), You're no fun.

Me- Yes I Am

Tysean- No You're Not

Me- Yes I Am

Tysean- Oh No, no, I am NOT gonna be driven into that "Anything I Can Do You Can Do Better" type Sht! I'm just Not!

Me- I bet you I can go a whole day without telling Garnet what you're up to.

Amethyst- Naw, that's too easy... We bet yooouu... Can go Five days without telling Garnet about the stuff we're doing!

Tysean- That is if you're up for it

Me- Hmm, I don't know.

Amethyst- Okay, Ms. Goody Two shoes. (Both walks away when Pearl says "Wait", they stopped in their tracks and walked back)

Me- (Sighs) alright. I'll do the bet. If I win, you will do all my chores for a week, no... A Month!

Amethyst- Mm hmm, alright. Sounds fair. But if we win, you have to do our chores for a month.

Me- Ha! That's not gonna bother me, I love cleaning

Tysean- Good, Danny Tanner, cuz I just got a call from that Btch name Jeffy's mother, say'd she be dropping Jeffy's stupid dumb ass, wanna see my pencil Sayin ass over here for you to babysit.

Me- (Shocked and Feels Queasy) Wha!?

Tysean- Yeh he heah! You thought that so easy, huh?

[I swallowed because I almost threw up a little in my mouth by the words, "Jeff... Jeff- I'm sorry, I even get sick Sayin his name! anyway I accepted the challenge.]

Tysean- You know what they say, Snitches ain't Sht but hoes and tricks

Amethyst- (Whispers to Tysean), um, I think it goes Btches ain't Sht but hoes and tricks

Tysean- Yeah, well that 'snitch' was in the clean version of the song. (Amethyst stays silent), What about, Snitches don't get Btches?

Amethyst- Um, that can't be right because Pearl is a Girl (Both looks at Pearl as Pearl smiles nervously)

Tysean- Riiigghhht. Snitchers can't get n*ggers.

Amethyst-I have no idea what you just said there

Tysean- I'm just tryna find a word to rhyme with that sentence

Amethyst- And That "Ngga" word you just said, may you please tell me what that means? [I was running out of patients so I lost it!]

Me- (Yells) That Is Enough! I don't know everything you just said, Tysean but I'm no party pooper. And Imma prove it to you!

End Of Preview


End file.
